User blog:Mr. Bambu/D
Summary This blog aims to provide a brief history of the chain of events of the D&D Homebrew verse. That is, it aims to explain the stuff under my name on the D&D Homebrew page- some basic lore and stuff. Timeline 8 AR The Lich Acererak draws in an Atropal from the Plane of Negative Energy, causing the Death Curse and spontaneously creating all death magic. Acererak kills the nine false gods, and creates their tomb (among others) to torment adventurers. 302 AR Stephan Amber seals off the sub-dimension of Averoigne, locking his family within to go mad for driving him to kill himself. Stephan's tomb is protected by dragons and other beings. His family begins working on demented projects due to the deathly fog surrounding their house. >425 AR Xavier Nightchild and his fellows come together on their first adventures. While they do partake of many adventures, few are of historical note. Among their more notable achievements are conquering the Temple of Elemental Evil and defeating a temple locked in time. 452 AR The Guardians are formed and are active for several decades before becoming defunct. In their prime, they are a force only somewhat weaker than the Council of the Nine, led by Xavier himself, but including many noteworthy members such as Lord Wrathian and Ryan St. Germaine. Dexion Starr is a novice warrior at this time training alongside the Guardians. 454 AR Guardian City is formed around the keep of the Guardians. The keep is created by Xavier, having odd spatial abilities, and equipped with immense magical potency- including sealing to prevent evil beings from entering, teleportation circles, invisible servants, and a library the size of many buildings. 460 AR The Guardians incite the wrath of their most notable villain, Big Money Gripp, after drawing a card from the Deck of Many Things. Wrathian becomes a lord thanks to the deck, while others are simply erased from existence. It is believed Drax, the second most powerful Guardian, dies during this time to unknown causes. 467 AR Wrathian becomes one of the strongest mortals in the Prime Material Plane and Xavier begins an ascent to godhood. During this time, Wrathian flattens the city of Greyhawk (and several allies, who somehow manage to survive) by summoning a chunk of Ravenloft onto the city. The Council of the Nine manage to eventually dispel the effect, though the damage is done and many undead are allowed into the world. In this time, several lesser parties of the Guardians fall to in-fighting and are completely destroyed, with few survivors. Ciren the Leprechaun is one such survivor. Deathwing begins his ascent from Deepholm. Arminius is forsaken and starves to death inside of an astral birdcage. It is believed to have been a punishment by the Lady of Pain herself. >475 AR Several of Xavier's party members fall victim to the Tomb of the Nine Gods, as do many. Acererak begins his attempt to rise to power. The survivors rally around the now weakened Guardian banner. The Guardians are weakened as Xavier becomes a recluse, leaving the Guardians in the hands of Ryan St. Germaine. Curufin of the Bow cuts off all contact with the Guardians, as do other former allies such as Shaitan. The Guardians are declared defunct and their city is run loosely by those left behind- Ryan St. Germaine, Dexion Starr, Balin, and Ciren the Leprechaun, alongside others. Early 525 AR Father Braniman, a Cleric of St. Cuthbert, draws a small party of adventurers together on a small frontier town. They are hired to find a kidnapped child, Maryn, and return them to the clericy. Eventually the party confronts Krypp, a Kobold chosen of Baphomet, and are teleported away by a black orb. The original party consisted of Orric, Starburst, Yoda, Blackblood, and Evil Bowman. Vaerun and Mogar joined shortly afterwards- the former of which was an imprisoned thief, and the latter of which was a simpleton hired as muscle. Late 525 AR Ferrax Highborne is among several characters hired by Greyhawk to defend the Keep on the Borderlands, a problematic frontier territory that was recently embroiled in large scale war. Ultimately his party fails, with only a few escaping with their lives- most are captured or killed, including Astfgl the Bugbear. Ferrax is blamed and is held to be indebted to Greyhawk. The party of Braniman takes on the Siege of Roona after a romp around the Isle of Dread. After gaining many allies from the Isle of Dread, their guide and friend, Gruut, perishes in the flames of Roona, after a confrontation with the head conspirator behind the siege. Early 526 AR The party ventures to the Forbidden City under the pretense of doing work for McGloin, an evil leprechaun that had taken up refuge in the Bag of Holding owned by Vaerun. Through several battles, some key changes take place- not the least among them include Mogar becoming an intelligent cat briefly, Father Braniman being turned into an unintelligent fly (and presumably killed) and Vaerun finding what would become instrumental in his search for power- a Gem of Flawlessness. Ferrax is assigned yet another party to deal with a threat out on the coast line. In an effort to protect his family name (Ferrax was prince to a nearby lordship of the High Elves), he leads the party (consisting of several members, including Glock, Gimple, Garrant, and Vervaine) towards an abandoned mansion. Ferrax quells the resistance there after the retreat of Gimple, and the supposed death of another lesser party member. Shortly after Ferrax' mission there, he is freed from his debt to Greyhawk, and Arken, a dwarven cleric, is assigned in his place, ordered to take on the Lizardfolk thread further down the coast. Ferrax is kidnapped and trapped within the Forbidden City shortly thereafter, only to be found by Braniman's party. Ferrax quickly falls under the influence of Vaerun, becoming a key hireling. Maryn leaves the party, ascending to a form of a Celestial Dragon. Late 526 AR Krypp begins his battle towards power, often clashing with the party as they grow in strength. The party is eventually invited to the Castle Amber, a mysterious place in Averoigne, by none other than Stephan Amber. The party battles through the Castle, losing several along the way (notably Mogar due to brain damage and Orric due to werewolves). The party eventually finds Xinathar, a cleric of another party that joins them. The cleric Arken was outcast to an empty layer of Hell for two years. The party finds their way out and confronts the now-sane Stephan Amber, who grants them several wishes for putting his family at ease. Mogar and Orric are brought back to life, though Arken was not brought back. After Castle Amber, the party does several missions in Averoigne before managing to escape. These include fighting a many-stories tall skeletal golem and a black beast possession a local cleric. It is in this year that the battle between Otiluke and the rest of the Council totally devastates Greyhawk City, and the rebuilding of it begins. Very few members of the Council survive, notably killing Bigby, who had been the contact with Braniman's Party. 527 AR The party officially allies with Sirius Tiran, taking on odd job to stabilize their power. This includes the Shadow Manor, in which they battle the Shadow Rakshasa. Vaerun begins work on his many future land holdings. Vaerun furthermore begins his ascent towards greatness, taking on psionic abilities through the help of a Mind Flayer coach. Early 528 AR The party takes on many tasks during this time, largely seeking job to job. The Guardians begin to come back to fruition, marked by Karin Tir, son of Curufin, joining the party on their trek to the desert to kill Djinni. After this, the party is slaughtered in a keep with fragmented time- Thordin and Starbust are instantly killed. Few escape alive. The War of Guardian City takes place over the course of several weeks, with conflicts happening in Ulek and the Pomarj. Vek of the Pomarj abandons his position as a squad leader and moves to the still war-torn Borderlands. Mogar joins the Knighthood of the Yeomanry, aiming to gain a position of lordship to push forward his goals. The Guardians come back in full swing, with several adventurers joining them, including Orric, Xinithar, and Thordin. Late 528 AR The War of the Hell Furnaces breaks out and rages for years. The kingdom of Geoff is taken over completely, with Yeomanry suffering huge issues as well. Sterich remains strong and several countries betray their allies. Mogar leads a strike force to defeat the giants involved in the war. Connections with the Drow are found but never investigated. During this time, Mogar is damned to hell by Big Money Gripp, a powerful devil with a grudge against Xavier and Nandor. The Guardians fragment into the original Guardians and the Sentinels. Xavier exits recluse-hood and offers Vaerun a spot at the head of the Sentinels. Nandor is placed in charge of the city and rises to power quickly. Balin the Dwarf becomes a Mine King and plays a pivotal part in both wars, leading dwarven members such as Arken and Oulu. The party goes into and defeats the Tomb of Annihilation, effectively stalemating Acererak with a Wish. Xavier's former party is saved. 537 AR Several members die over the years, including Vaerun, who is slain by Krypp over a territorial dispute in the Azure Sea. After a small war in which Mogar, Orric, Nandor, and others fight, Vaerun gains dominion over the small island and banishes Krypp once he is resurrected. Deathwing officially escapes Deepholm. 538 AR The Barony of Lordran is created and ruled by Mogar. Among his first actions are to develop The Hunters, The Research Committee, and allowing access to his kingdom for Absolvers, Gunslingers, and other organizations in the interest of experimentation. Mogar is offered a keep owned by Vaerun as a sign of faith. He accepts briefly, wishing to be allies with Vaerun to bury the hatchet. Fleets of Guardian City are sunk under the guidance of Nandor. Vaerun's pirate fleets are sent in to substitute with the race that sunk them (Kuo Toa). A slight encounter occurs but peace is found. 542 AR The Stranger is dispatched from his masters to rally a party of potential candidates for recruiting. The Yeomanry seeks those that can upset the balance in their favor- this party is intended to do this. The party, led by The Stranger and Krieg, succeed in slaying the Goblin King and claiming their bounty. The new party includes Bayhard, Lizerd, Meck, Aeltronex, Pinkie, Ash, Mocvol, and Merry. Krieg is slain in the combat, though Astfgl is saved. Bayhard and Meck meet with Father Braniman. 548 AR Mogar's kingdom is now allied with most major cities with his Hunters becoming a global force. Vaerun's armies are incredibly bolstered and his neighbors have surrendered and joined him. Deathwing escapes Grim Batol, unleashing his wrath on the world. He is dubbed the avatar of Tiamat, and the mortal enemy to Maryn, who now leads the Dragon Council of Oerth. Flagg publicly tampers with the Nexus of Magic, driving the previous Aspect of Magic insane. Deathwing is believed to be a part of his war council, alongside several others. The War of the Hell Furnaces subsides in favor of the Yeomanry-Sterich alliance, with the Duchy of Geoff being destroyed entirely. 553 AR Mogar officially disbands his actions with the party due to important matters elsewhere. Vaerun enters a deadly rivalry with several Blood Hags, underlings of Bobba Yogga, a godly witch. Many enemies are added to the lists of all- Dark Ranger Kezan being a notable example. Note This is not a complete timeline and does not include all events. This is subject to edits depending on introduction of new content. Category:Blog posts